The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A hybrid vehicle (Hybrid Electric Vehicle, HEV) uses two or more different driving sources and typically includes an engine providing driving torque by combusting fuel and a motor driven by power of a battery to provide driving torque.
A hybrid controller (Hybrid Control Unit, HCU) as a high controller that controls the entire operation of the vehicle and various controllers for controlling various devices of the vehicle may be mounted on the hybrid vehicle.
For example, the hybrid vehicle may be provided with an engine controller (Engine Control Unit, ECU) for controlling the operation of an engine; a motor controller (Motor Control Unit, MCU) for controlling the operation of a motor; a transmission controller (Transmission Control Unit, TCU) for controlling the operation of a transmission; a battery controller (Battery Management System, BMS) for collecting battery state information and using it to control battery charge and discharge or provide it to other controllers and performing control to manage the battery; and a brake controller for performing control of vehicle braking, and so on.
The hybrid controller and each controller communicate with each other via CAN communication and perform cooperation control with respect to various devices in the vehicle, and the high controller collects a variety of information from a low controller to transmit control command to the low controller.
Meanwhile, since TMED hybrid system using an automatic transmission (AT) or DCT may control the speed of each power source, improving the shift control method may provide a better shift feeling and faster shift times.
Shortened shift times can reduce power delivery loss, reduce the hydraulic pump load in a system using hydraulic pressure during shifting, and keep the torque step (torque differences in stepped changes in torque) small at the end of the shift, thereby improving fuel efficiency.